kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Epsilon Headquarters
The Epsilon Headquarters is a branch of the Epsilon Army tasked with protecting the Mental Omega Device in Antarctica. They are a subfaction in Mental Omega, a mod for Red Alert 2: Yuri’s Revenge. History The Epsilon Headquarters division was founded sometime between the end of the Third Great War and the Mental Omega War. They have taken over Antarctica for the Epsilon Army and made it their primary base of operations. By the time Yuri's forces were ready for war, they have already completed the first stealth tank, the Shadow Tank, which was instrumental in causing turmoil within the heart of Russia. To further cause chaos, they developed a dangerous genevirus and deployed it in a Latin Confederation Headquarters and thus the first genetically mutated humans (including their commando Rahn), were brought into the fold. When Yuri knew that the Allies were still a threat in his global conquest, he launched an assault deep within London with the Epsilon HQ's prized possession: the Aerial Fortress Irkalla. Though initially successful, it was unable to destroy the unknown flying device that was launched in the final phases of the invasion that halted time and wiped out the entire Epsilon strike force. As the majority of their technology are still being developed over the early stages of the Mental Omega War, the Epsilon Headquarters had little presence in the war beyond Antarctica. In fact, their tanks were barely finished by the time the Allies had launched the Paradox Engine. However, once the tanks were completed, the Epsilon Headquarters begin to mobilize in Asia, to investigate Russian and Chinese activities, hamper the research of China and attempt to wipe out the recently discovered facility that was equipped with Chinese experimental technology. Unluckily, the Epsilon HQ outposts in close proximity were vanquished following the detonation of the last MIDAS warhead in the Kashmir facility. After pursuing Yunru that led to the tampering Libra's CAS, a small Epsilon HQ regiment was later dispatched to recover the berserk progeny. The Epsilon Headquarters assisted in recovering the damaged Psychic Amplifier in Zaire, Africa by means of their Colossi and their commando Rahn. Rahn was later evacuated to Antarctica. In the final stages of the Mental Omega War, the Epsilon Headquarters engaged in an all-out war with the Allied remnants and the Paradox Engine. However, the outer defenses of Yuri's Antarctican fortress (including 3 Aerial Fortresses Irkalla) were unable to halt the Allied invasion and were destroyed mainly due to the Allies' chrono assaults and time freezing. Overview Epsilon Headquarters is a defense-oriented subfaction, with a focus on genetic mutation and more heavily-armored vehicles than the other Epsilon subfactions. Consequently, they are rather slow and as such are not as good at harassing. They rely on infantry when it comes time to attack, but vehicles still have their place in Headquarters’ ranks, especially those with multiple functions. The Opus Tank, for one, can double as a transport and gains a second barrel upon doing so, the Colossus can double as a deployable anti-air defense, and the Shadow Tank is a great stealth unit that doubles as an effective anti-infantry unit when they come out of hiding. Though not the best offensive subfaction, HQ makes for a great defensive subfaction and are capable of keeping Epsilon territory well-protected. For this reason, it is interesting to note that HQ doesn’t have an artillery vehicle, but instead an infantry artillery unit. HQ heavily relies on infantry assaults since most of their vehicles aren’t anti-structure units. The Stalker exists to cover this weakness with its long-range imploders as well as a drain cannon if attacked by infantry. Exclusive Units Infantry * Stalker * Rahn Vehicles * Opus Tank * Shadow Tank * Colossus * Hazequad Aircraft * Aerial Fortress Irkhalla Category:Factions Category:Command & Conquer Category:Mental Omega